The High King of Montival
|next_book = |sort = 07 }} The seventh book of the Emberverse Series begins in February 2023 on Nantucket Island. It ends in Oregon in June 2023. Plot Summary Rudi Mackenzie has taken possession of the Sword. Rudi pardons the Moors and the Sword of the Prophet troops and heals the High Seeker Dalan by pressing the crystal in the hilt of his sword to Dalan's forehead.Chapter 1 Signe Havel tells the leadership of the Central Oregon Ranchers' Association that Bend can not be held. She offers refuge for CORA families and stock in lands west of the Cascades.Chapter 2 Sword of the Prophet troops decide to remain on Nantucket Island with the people who live there. The Quest returns to Kalksthorpe, where they learn that the Bekwa led by a Seeker are on the march against Norrheim.Chapter 3 In Maine, the Quest meets up once more with their new-found Norrheimer allies, who are now being menaced by a CUT-led horde of Bekwa tribesmen. Rudi assembles a force, including the Moors, and marches toward Eriksgarth. In the Eastmark, Juniper Mackenzie mentally engages a Seeker who is accompanying a United States of Boise unit and casts a spell over the troops. While she has the seeker engaged, John Hordle beheads him.Chapter 4 Rudi pauses at Eriksgarth to assemble his forces while Bjarni Eriksson defends at Six-Hill Field.Chapter 5 . . . The Quest and King Bjarni with his picked warriors depart Eriksgarth by rail heading west.Chapter 9 . . . Ritva Havel travels by human-pedaled rail car in the Dominion of Drumheller with members of the Force, including Ian Kovalevsky. The car encounters a Cutter advance party and falls back to the Anchor Bar Seven where a major battle ensues.Chapter 18 . . . The Quest, minus Ritva who was left in Dominion of Drumheller to recover from her wounds, returns to Portland Protective Association territory. Relatives and friends re-unite and Rudi Mackenzie and Mathilda Arminger marry at Castle Corbec with Father Ignatius officiating.Chapter 21 As Rudy and Matti consummate their marriage, the Sword glows.Epilogue Quest Rudi immediately begins negotiations with the war leader of Kalksthorpe, Bjarni,and assembles an army of Norrheimer warriors, reinforced by the Southsiders and the Moors. Both sides subsequently meet at Six Hills; the Bekwa are crushed along with their Cutter allies. In the wake of victory, Rudi Mackenzie hails Bjarni Eriksson as king of Norrheim. The Norrheimers and the Moors are reconciled and agree to trade in the future. Others In Oregon, the leaders of the Sioux, John Red Leaf and his son, Rick Three Bears, arrive at Castle Todenangst to find out more about Artos and the powers sponsoring him. Both of them are thoroughly impressed with Portland's wealth and prestige. Later, they manage to strike a deal with Juniper Mackenzie and Sandra Arminger to support the Sioux against the Cutters and to deter the Provisional Republic of Iowa, the Republic of Fargo, the Republic of Marshall, the State of Nebraska, the Emergency Powers Zone of Concordia, the Republic of Kirksville and the Free Republic of Richland from taking Sioux lands. After Bend falls, Martin Thurston and Sethaz are conferring in the city. Thurston bemoans their lack of progress. When he mentions the Sword, Sethaz screams and tells him that men gives themselves to him (Sethaz). Thurston understands that Sethaz is possessed. *Robert Woburn References